Just a Flower Crush
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: After Kiku's fave flower shop is closed, he finds a new one. There he meets Alfred, a part-time hire helping out the crazy russian who owns the shop. When Kiku accidentally kills the owners entire stock of Sunflowers, he is hired on to repay the debt!
1. Prologue

Nya everyone! You are prob wondering,why in yaoi gods name, am I starting a new fanfic? Well.....well I was watching aph pv's and I happen to come across a uber cute AmericaXJapan video....which then led me to many others....lol And I was inspired! So bam! XDD

First time writing Japan so don't kill me if he is totally OOC okies!? .

Summary- After Kiku's favorite flower shop was torn down, he found a new one downtown. There he meets Alfred, a part-time hire helping out the crazy russian who owns the shop. When Kiku accidentally kills the owners entire stock of Sunflowers, he too becomes a part-time hire to repay the debt. AmericaXJapan and PrussiaXRussia

Warnings: None right nows!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue- Just a Flower Crush

_________________________________________________________________________

'What..?'

Kiku Honda stood in front of a building that looked old and worn. It's windows had been bordered up and a newly written sign had been nailed to the door. It had written in red paint 'To be torn down.' Kiku looked down at his white cat who looked up and gave a soft mew.

'When did this happen?'

The cat gave another meow as if to say 'You haven't been here for four months! What do you think?'

Kiku gave a a sad sigh and turned around, now facing the meat produce shop across from where his once beloved flower shop. That was the only one in this town!

"Meow!"

Kiku looked over to see his cat, Yuki**1**, standing over by nearby store window looking up at a piece of paper taped there.

Kiku went over and picked Yuki up then stared at the paper which appeared to be a flyer.

_Flowers Galore! _

_Come to Ivan's Flower Shop- Sunflower Snow! Now Open!_

Below that was a picture of a pot of sunflowers and a address. It was only the next town over. A easy twenty-minute drive! Kiku gave a small smile and happiness filled his heart. He gave Yuki a small squeeze and began walking back home.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SOOOOO sorry for such a short Prologue but I am late for class! .

1- I tried finding out what Japan's cats name was, I SWEAR! But I couldn't find out, so I dub him Yuki till further notice!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Flower Land!

Nya su! I'm uber thankful to the reviewer Lucky-Angel135! Thankies so much! lol Hopefully you will be happy with this longer-written chappy!

Moving on............

First time writing Japan so don't kill me if he is totally OOC okies!? .

Summary- When Kiku's favorite flower shop closes down, he finds a new one. There he meets Alfred, a part-time hire helping out the crazy russian who owns the shop. When Kiku accidentally kills the owners entire stock of Sunflowers, he too becomes a part-time hire to repay the debt. AmericaXJapan and PrussiaXRussia

Warnings: non-existing fluff, a scheming kitty, and Ivan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- Welcome to Flower Land! Yuki protests.

______________________________________________________________________

Kiku stared down at the flyer he held in one hand (the other firmly holding on to Yuki), then looked back up at the building. It was a creamy-colored white with crimson-red shutters. There were green vines crawling up the sides that were blooming yellow blossoms. He checked the address one more time and gave a satisfied nod of his head.

"I think we have found a good place, Yuki." Kiku smiled down at his white cat who looked up with wide eyes.

"Meow?"

Kiku chuckled and then looked to the open doorway. There was a pot on each side of the open doorway. One held Sunflowers (The stores favorite) and the other held red roses. It was mid-july and they were in full bloom. Kiku breathed in and walked over to the door and into the shop.

"Ah!"

Kiku was amazed to find that the front of the store held so many different colored flowers. Red, blue, white, yellow, pink, and so many more. They were in pots on the floor, on tables, and even in hanging baskets. He then noticed that the store was also selling shrubs and baby trees.

"Oh! A new customer! May I help you!?" A voice asked, slightly muffled.

Kiku peered into the store and found someone was talking to him behind a huge pot of white roses. He could just make out blonde hair.

"Umm. Yes. I came here to find a new flower for my living room. If that's not too much trouble."

"No problem man!"

Kiku blinked as a young man, probaly a late teenager, stepped out from behind the flowers. He had on a green apron that had the stores name on it. Kiku's eyes trailed up to find yellow hair the color of sunflowers themselves and, behind square-shaped glasses, startling bright blue eyes. The color of the sky. He looked slightly flushed and held a water hose. He flashed Kiku a huge smile.

"My names Alfred F. Jones! Awesome flower man!" Alfred strode up to Kiku and held out his hand.

Kiku stared numbly at it.

"Uhh.....sir?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kiku blushed and shook the man's hand, "I guess I- never mind. Sorry again!"

Alfred gave a laugh and let go. He then noticed Kiku's cat who seemed to be staring intently at Alfred.

"Oh! How cute!" Alfred reached down and ruffled Yuki's head who looked up with a slight glare, "I love cats! Not as much as my friend Hercules though. What's her name?"

"His name is Yuki." Kiku smiled warmly at Alfred.

"Oops! Sorry kitty." Alfred patted Yuki on the head. Yuki did not look happy about it. He gave a soft growl.

Kiku glanced worriedly down at Yuki then to Alfred, but it seemed Alfred either wasn't afraid or he didn't hear it.

"So..." Alfred spread both hands out, "What are you thinking of getting?"

Kiku glanced around the store swiftly then looked back at Alfred, "I'm not sure actually. Something red or pink though."

Alfred chuckled and dropped his hands. He reached out and grabbed Kiku's hands who gave a small blush- unnoticed by Alfred.

"Dont worry sir! I can help you! If not, then certainly Ivan can." Alfred paused and stared at Kiku, "Did you ever tell me your name?"

Kiku mentally slapped his forehead. How embarrassing.

"No. I apologize. My name is Kiku Honda."

"Well Kiku! It's nice to meet you! I can sense you might be a regular!" Alfred gripped Kiku's hand tighter and leaned in closer- mere inches from Kiku's face.

"Uh- umm...yes. I ho-hope to!" Kiku stuttered out.

Alfred looked at Kiku in confusion then glanced down at his hands over Kiku's and gave a gasp.

"Oh my gosh. Sorry man! Geesh, some employee I am, squeezing the crap out of a customer's hand!" Alfred gave a small guilty laugh and stepped back.

"It's fine." Kiku muttered, looking down.

It wasn't the grip that had him blushing though.

"Umm...excuse me?" A small voice quietly spoke from behind Kiku. He tensed for a second but relaxed as a young girl came in front of him. Just another customer.

Alfred perked up again and greeted the new customer with as much enthusiam as he had Kiku. The girl started to ask him questions about a certain flower she was taking care of for her brother. Kiku decided to look about the store untill Alfred was free.

"Meow!"

Kiku looked down at Yuki who was staring at his owner with accusing eyes.

"I do not want to be close to him! There isn't anyone else here, so I can't ask anyone else help." Kiku explained to his cat with confidence. It was logical. He did not have feelings for the man. Not at all. He had just met him, after all. It wasn't like his last crush- Arthur.

Kiku made it to the back of the store to find another open doorway that led out to a greenhouse. He looked through and was shocked to find it contained only sunflowers! Kiku walked in and gagged slightly at the over-whelming smell. He covered his nose with his Yukata sleeve and gave a gasp as his cat, Yuki, jumped out of his arm and ran further into the greenhouse.

"Yuki! Come back here!"

Kiku ran down the first row of potted sunflowers, and didn't notice that he stepped on a small button underneath one of the tables holding the flowers. Suddenly a terrible screeching noise was heard and Kiku stopped his advancement and looked up in horror at the water sprinklers spread throughout the greenhouse. Another groan was heard then suddenly from the sprinklers shot out green water. Kiku gave a sqeek and quickly ducked under one of the tables. He then found two things. One was the button he had pressed, and the other was his cat.

Kiku glared at Yuki and quickly pressed down on the button. The green liquid stopped quickly and Kiku grabbed Yuki roughly and got out from under the table.

"Oh crap."

Kiku bit his lip and stared out at the now dying sunflowers. He had killed them! When Alfred saw this, he would most likely never speak to Kiku again and he would be banned from the store. He had only been here for a half an hour! Kiku tensed up when he heard someone come into the room.

"Мои подсолнечники! Кто ад сделал это!?" A enraged voice shrieked out.

"What's wrong Iva-" A second voice joined the enraged man and Kiku felt a huge stone drop down his throat to his stomach. It was Alfred.

Kiku stepped hesitantly out to the main path and gave a choke-hold grip on Yuki who mewled in protest.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. It was a accident!" Kiku rushed out.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him. One lit up as he realized who it was and one narrowed his violet-colored eyes at him. The new man had cream-white hair and striking purple eyes. Despite it being summer, he was wearing a white scarf around his neck. Kiku watched curiously as the man reached behind him and pulled out a steel pipe.

"Несчастный случай, да? Теперь должен быть другой 'несчастный случай'." The man suddenly smiled. It looked very wrong.

Kiku gasped and took a step back. The steel pipe was for him!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NYA! WOOT! So......I hope you guys are happy! Oh gosh, this is going to be sooo fun to write! I always have to have Russia in my stories cause he is so amusing to write! Tee-hee!

Мои подсолнечники! Кто ад сделал это!?= My Sunflowers! Who the hell did this!?

Несчастный случай, да? Теперь должен быть другой 'несчастный случай'.= Accident, yes? Now there shall be another 'accident'.

Please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	3. Chapter 2 Your hired!

Nya su! I'm so happy for the reviews and positive feedback! I love writing this story! X33

On the issue of Kiku's pet, I have decided even if Pochi(?) really is a dog (Which I'm pretty sure is not the case, because someone mentioned him being a cat) I will keep 'Yuki' a kitty cat! lmao (I'm a Cat person)

Moving on.............

Summary- When Kiku's favorite flower shop closes down, he finds a new one. There he meets Alfred, a part-time hire helping out the crazy russian who owns the shop. When Kiku accidentally kills the owners entire stock of Sunflowers, he too becomes a part-time hire to repay the debt. AmericaXJapan and PrussiaXRussia

Warnings: The uber duper awesome Gilbo. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! X3

* * *

Chapter Two- You've been Hired!

* * *

_"I'm sorry. It was my fault. It was a accident!" Kiku rushed out._

_Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him. One lit up as he realized who it was and one narrowed his violet-colored eyes at him. The new man had cream-white hair and striking purple eyes. Despite it being summer, he was wearing a white scarf around his neck. Kiku watched curiously as the man reached behind him and pulled out a steel pipe._

_"Несчастный случай, да? Теперь должен быть другой 'несчастный случай'." The man suddenly smiled. It looked very wrong._

_Kiku gasped and took a step back. The steel pipe was for him!_

Kiku took another step back as the violet-eyed man stepped fowards, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! You see, I was trying to get my ca-"

"You killed my sunflowers." The man giggled out in a creepy manner, raising his steel pipe, "Now you die.

Kiku let out a gasp and flinched as the man rushed at him.

"Stop Ivan!"

Alfred grabbed the man from behind and squeezed his arms tightly around the bigger man's waist. The man called Ivan looked behind him at Alfred to find Alfred looking guilty and staring sideways; avoiding his gaze. Ivan raised his eyebrows then smiled.

"It was your fault, wasn't it Alfred?" He pulled out of Alfred's grip and lifted his pipe, pushing it below Alfred's chin to make him look up at him.

"So I forgot to switch the chemicals over to water! Big deal!" Alfred rushed out, turning pale. Apparently, it was a big deal after all.

"Alfred!" The taller man growled out. Alfred flinched and gave a uneasy smile.

Kiku felt bad for Alfred, and didn't want him to take the blame. He gave a small cough. The two men looked over at him and were suprised to see Kiku bow to them.

"If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know!"

"Do hmmmm? Da, there is!" The man snapped his fingers and chuckled out loud.

"Ivan...." Alfred warned, shooting a worried look at Kiku.

"Relax comrade. You!" The man pointed at Kiku, "Shall work here part-time to repay the debt!"

"Really!?" Kiku's eyes widened with shock and then he broke into a small smile.

This was great. He feared he would be sued or something. But to work at this flower shop? What great luck he had!

The man smiled back and then held a hand out to Kiku. Kiku took it and was shaken roughly, the grip a little too tight. Luckily for him, the other man let go first.

"Very good. My name is Ivan Braginski and I am the owner of this store."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Braginski." Kiku responded with a bow.

"Yes well, I guess I can have you start today. Alfred here can-"

"YO YOU DAMN RUSSIAN!"

Kiku jumped about two feet in the air, startled by the shout that had cut Ivan off. He noticed Ivan cringe and grit his teeth, looking very annoyed. A few seconds of loud stomping and then a man appeared out of thin air, throwing his arms around Ivan's neck. Kiku was amazed. It was a albino! He had shocking white hair and crimson red eyes that flashed brightly. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt but Kiku was curious to see that, he too, sported a scarf. He also strangly had a baby chick on his head, nestled in his hair.

"Hey Gilbert!" Alfred cried out, a huge grin on his face.

"Yo! Still the awesome flower man?" The albino laughed out, giving Ivan another squeeze. Ivan began to look really scary.

"Of course man!" Alfred gave a high five to the man.

"Get off of me right now Gilbert. Before I resort to violence." Ivan spat out.

The albino laughed and kissed Ivan on the cheek. Kiku feared for the man's life when Ivan froze then suddenly swung his pipe down, aiming for the albino's leg. The man let go of Ivan and ran out of the greenhouse, and with a dark chuckle, Ivan followed quickly. It was just Kiku and Alfred in the room now.

"Is he..." Kiku glanced past Alfred out the door, "Going to be okay?"

"Who? Gilbo? Yea! He does this all the time." Alfred laughed and waved a hand in dissmisal.

"I see...." Kiku wasn't so sure.

"So! Since you are going to start today, I guess I can just have you finish up watering the plants."

Alfred walked over to cupoard by the doorway and pulled out another green apron like the one he was currently wearing. He tossed it to Kiku who caught it with one hand (his other still holding Yuki, who had become unnaturally quiet during the whole episode) and then he closed it back up and walked over to Kiku.

"Umm....what of my cat, Yuki?" Kiku looked down at Yuki who was looking at Alfred in interest.

Alfred stared down with eyebrows scrunched in thought. He looked back up to Kiku and gave a shrug of his shoulders. Kiku sighed and petted Yuki who began to purr.

"I could take him back home, if that's okay with you?" Kiku mumbled out.

"Sure! Can I come along? I have to stop by the market to pick up some things for Ivan anyway."

"Uhh....I guess so...." Kiku glanced away from Alfred's bright blue eyes and blushed slightly. Just great, he was already developing a crush for this man. What was wrong with him!?

A crash was heard from inside the shop followed by a string of angry remarks in russian. Laughter rang out and another crash was heard.

"We better go then, it could get ugly!" Alfred gave a false shiver and grinned down at Kiku.

Alfred turned around and headed for the door.

"Meow!" Yuki bumped his head against Kiku's chest then looked over at the retreating Alfred.

"I did not plan that Yuki! He just decided to come!" Kiku whispered out angerly.

"What was that?" Alfred turned his head to stare at Kiku in confusion.

"No- Nothing!" Kiku caught up to Alfred and together they left the greenhouse, past the two men who were still going at it, and out of the store.

* * *

Gosh I failed majorly for this chappy! I even stopped writing it and watched a string of aph videos for like, ten minutes! lmao.

I would LOVE it if you have any ideas for next chappy. It shall be a visit to Kiku's house! Here's a thought, give me ONE random word and I will incorporate it into the next chappy! Okies?

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	4. Chapter 3 Ash, Peter, and RaivisOh my

Been awhile, hasn't it everyone? No worries! Rissa-chan is here to UPDATE!

Moving on...........

Summary- When Kiku's favorite flower shop closes down, he finds a new one. There he meets Alfred, a part-time hire helping out the crazy russian who owns the shop. When Kiku accidentally kills the owners entire stock of Sunflowers, he too becomes a part-time hire to repay the debt. AmericaXJapan and PrussiaXRussia

Warnings: A crack gay couple and a raging brit. X3

* * *

Chapter Three- Ash, Peter, and Raivis, Oh my!

* * *

Kiku walked quietly beside Alfred and clutched his cat tightly. The American was humming a song and kicking tiny pebbles down the sidewalk. Suddenly Alfred stopped abruptly and turned to look at Kiku.

"Right! I have no idea where you live!" Alfred gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. It's okay. I thought we would be going to the Market first."

"Okay! You don't mind?" Alfred smiled and then took Kiku's hand and started to run across the street to the Market. They were jay-walking and Kiku squeezed poor Yuki in fear as a car swerved to avoid hitting them.

"Augh!"

Kiku tripped out of his sandal and flew forward.

"I got-cha!" Alfred caught Kiku before he hit cement and laughed out loud. The japanese man breathed in sharp gasps and started to hyperventilate. Alfred was crazy! Cute but craz- wait! He didn't just think that, did he?

"Traffic is always so busy around here, they never wait for pedistrians to cross so you just got to go in and do it!"

"I see.....that was a bit too dangerous though, Mr. Jones."

Alfred gave a snort that let on to giggles, "Hahahah! Mr. Jones?"

Kiku looked down at the ground and blushed. He thought it was polite, was it actually too rude after all? Mabey he should have just called him sir.

"Kiku! Just call me Alfred! No need to be formal since we are friends and all!"

Kiku looked up in shock, "Friends?"

Alfred's face fell and he looked hurt.

"Uhh.....that's fine if you don't want to....I didn't mean to imply we already were or anythin-"

Alfred was cut off suddenly when Kiku dropped Yuki on to the ground and hugged the American tightly. He realized what he had done in a matter of seconds and pulled back. Alfred was blushing and looking off to the side.

"I'm so sorry....again." Kiku stumbled out.

"It's fine Kiku!" Alfred mumbled, still looking away.

"WAIIII!!!!!! COME BACK HERE ASH!"

Kiku and Alfred snapped their heads up and looked down the sidewalk to see two boys running towards them with looks of panic on their faces. The source of their panic was a tiny black squirrel that was racing a few feet ahead of them.

"Please catch him mister!" The boy with dirty blonde hair and wide blue eyes shouted.

Alfred leapt into action and rushed forward and swept a wide hand down and snatched the squirrel quickly. The squirrel let out several squeaks of protest but Alfred kept a firm grip on it.

"Thank.....you..." The smaller boy gasped out. Alfred noticed he possessed very busy eyebrows and tried his best not to start laughing.

"Ah! How cute. What is it's name?" Kiku asked, reaching a hand out towards the pet.

"It's Ash. I wouldn't touch it though, miss." The older one spoke softly.

Kiku snapped his hand back and stuttered, "M-miss? Ah! I'm not...ahh...."

"Kiku a girl? Well..." Alfred glanced over to Kiku in his normal everyday yukata, "you are beautiful, but Kiku is a guy!"

"Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry sir!" The older boy blushed and curiously went to hide behind the dirty-blonde's back. He had short, choppy wheat-colored hair and pretty violet eyes exactly like the color of Ivan's.

"What's your names kids?" Alfred held out Ash to the younger boy who took him and passed it to the boy behind him.

"My name is Peter Kirkland!" The younger pridely stated. He then glanced at the boy behind him and his cheeks turned red and he looked down and mumbled something Kiku couldn't hear.

"What was that, Kirkland-san?" Kiku leaned forward.

"I said that's Raivis Galante....my....my boyfriend." Peter squeaked out.

"WAHHHHH!? But....wait....how old are you two!?" Alfred rushed out in shock.

"I'm 15 and Raivis is 18." Peter huffed out while glaring at Alfred.

"Oh....it's just that....you look a bit younger."

"Hmph! I always get that! Especially from jerk-Arthur!"

"Who?"

"PETER KIRKLAND! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE ASH OUTSIDE!"

"Speak of the devil..." Peter said darkly.

From behind Peter and Raivis came a young man stomping down the sidewalk with a look of pure rage on his face. He reached the boys and then glanced at both Alfred and Kiku in horror.

"I'm so sorry if he bothered you!" The young man rushed out. He passed a shaky hand through his sand-colored hair and Alfred couldn't help but stare at his eyebrows which were much more bushier than Peters. They must be related.

"I wasn't bothering them jerk! This man helped me catch Ash!" Peter bit out and grabbed Raivis's hand pulling him away from the young man.

Peter gave an apologetic look to Alfred and Kiku then turned and fled across the street and down an alleyway.

"WHEN I GET HOME, SO HELP ME PETER!"

"Will he be okay?" Kiku placed a hesitant hand on the man's shoulder.

"Oh!" The man stiffened then relaxed and let out a chuckle. "Yea, Peter should be fine....as long as Raivis is with him. I'm his older brother so I just worry about him. He is always getting into trouble."

"I knew it! You two look so alike in that- err...your hair color!" Alfred chuckled out nervously.

The young man narrowed his eyes at Alfred.

"So, umm....you would be...?"

"Ah! I'm Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur held out his hand to Kiku, but when Alfred stuck his out, he glared down at it. Alfred gave a scowl but let it go. Arthur looked back up at Kiku and gave a warm smile. "We just moved here three days ago. Peter was thrilled since his friend lives here in this village with his cousin."

"Village? Dude, this is America!" Alfred giggled out and Kiku gulped.

"You bloody twat! So sorry that your country fucked up our language!"

Alfred stopped laughing and glared at Arthur. Kiku stepped between them and gave a small laugh.

"Ah...ahahha...why don't we go into the market together and get to know one another?"

"FINE!" Alfred and Arthur both snapped out at the same time before leaving Kiku and dashing into the store.

"Why me?"

* * *

Lame chappy is lame...AGAIN! Epic fail *is shot*

Anyways....added the squirrel cause of PROKARIN-and-proud. Sorry it wasn't evil though..... I also added Peter and Raivis into this cause I recently read a kink meme about them that was uber adorable! X33

Review please! REVIEWS ARE LOVEEEEEE!


End file.
